


Intervención de la Magia y el Valor

by Trini_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, I dont know i do, M/M, Multi, No Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_25/pseuds/Trini_25
Summary: Para Merlín solo era un día más, poco sabia que su sueño se volvería realidad y que su Rey regresaría."¿Por qué ahora?"Su pregunta sería respondida al día siguiente cuando su suscripción al diario Profeta llegara con un nuevo y sobresaliente titular "¿Regreso El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Muere estudiante en el Torneo de los Tres Magos"
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin) & Harry Potter, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

### Capitulo 1

Merlín se lleva su mano al cuello y se vuelve a rascar por vigésima vez en el día. Algo lo ha estado molestando desde que se despertó hoy en la mañana.

Comenzó como sensación extraña, ni buena ni mala, pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba se dio cuenta de que algo grande pasaría hoy, para cuando su desayuno estaba listo sabia que no podía ser nada bueno. 

El se preparó, confiaba en su instinto. Se sentó en el sofá de su sala y espero a que algo, cualquier cosa, sucediera.

No hace falta decir que espero demasiado.

El odiaba estar aburrido, por eso leyó un libro, (más bien volvió a releer su libro favorito) vio televisión, preparó un almuerzo liviano y limpió su departamento… otra vez.

Merlín se consideraba una persona paciente, vivir 1500 años tenía ese efecto en una persona, su experiencia con los monjes y otras artes lo ayudaron a comprender que cada cosa tenía su tiempo, y el no podía manejarlo. Fueron estas lecciones las que aligeraron su carga y volvieron más fácil su espera.

Pero todo tenía un límite, no importa cuantos ejercicios de relajación hiciera porque siempre se frustraba al esperar.

Llego la noche y la sensación paso a un picazón molesto. Merlín quería que se detuviera, era difícil tomar té mientras te temblaban las manos de ejercer tanta fuerza de voluntad para no rascarte todo las partes de tu cuerpo (literalmente todas las partes). 

Se lamentó de no haber colocado ese hechizo de indestructibilidad a su juego de té de porcelana inglesa cuando la cuarta taza cayó en su alfombra (era un regalo Albert y Mary). Bien podría arreglar las tazas y limpiar la alfombra con su magia, pero sabía que era mala idea mezclar magia con torpeza (ya había pasado un mal rato con una situación similar en los 60’s) 

Esta situación lo estaba sobrepasando, necesitaba calmarse y no perder el control.

_"Tranquilo respira" _, se dijo Merlín.__

__Cerro sus ojos y contó hasta diez mientras exhala e inhala, reemplazó los pensamientos negativos con los recuerdos más felices que tenía. Recordó a su madre, los caballeros, Gaius y Gwen, su vida en Camelot, sus viajes, el monje Jetsun, Adam, Albert, Mary, y Arthur (Dios, como extrañaba a ese idiota).  
El picazón disminuyo y su estrés paso a nostalgia._ _

___"Genial, que idiota eres Merlín." _____

____Hace mucho se había prometido a si mismo no sumergirse en sus recuerdos o todo terminaría en un domino de sentimientos y para la madrugada una botella de vino aparecería misteriosamente es su mano, mientras llora y canta a todo pulmón canciones cursis sobre amor._ _ _ _

_____"No es mala idea, tan vez podría comprar algo de helado para acompañar al vino." ____ _ _ _

______Su cuerpo estaba relajado y su mente en calma, las manos le dejaron de templar y la picazón desapareció junto con el sentimiento de intranquilidad._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tal vez la vejez y la demencia al fin lo estaban afectando._ _ _ _ _ _

______Estaba decidido a irse a la cama para conciliar el sueño, pero siente náuseas y punzadas de dolor, se le escapa casi todo el aire como si un boxeador le diera un golpe en el estómago._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pocas veces había sucedido algo similar y nunca era nada bueno para el o el mundo._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cuando volvió abrir los ojos y se recompuso solo tenía un lugar en mente._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tomo el pequeño bolso de emergencia que preparo esta mañana y con un destello dorado de sus ojos se transportó al lago de antaño._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nada había cambiado en el lago o sus alrededores, solo unos nuevos árboles aquí y allá, algunos otros árboles viejos se secaron y finalmente se talaron._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pero no estaba aquí para admirar el paisaje o curar a la naturaleza, necesitaba llegar a la orilla, pero cada paso pesaba cada vez más._ _ _ _ _ _

______No podía detenerse, Arthur lo estaba esperando, no podía abandonarlo, no podía fallar._ _ _ _ _ _

______El aire se espeso y atmósfera se enfriaba. Merlín podía ver el vapor salir de su boca y formar figuras en el aire._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cuando llegó al lago el estaba cansado, adolorido y con un nivel muy alto de esperanza. No quería pensar en la tristeza de mañana cuando una vez más su esperanza se desplome y su corazón se rompa en pedacitos._ _ _ _ _ _

______Siempre volvía a este lugar cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles para el o Albión. Recuerda esa vez en que se quedo un día entero antes de inscribirse al ejército en la Segunda Guerra Mundial._ _ _ _ _ _

______Se arrodilló a orillas del Lago Ávalon mientras recuperaba el aliento._ _ _ _ _ _

______No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó arrodillado, pero cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto decidió irse a casa. No tenía motivos para quedarse, una vez más se había engañado a si mismo._ _ _ _ _ _

______Reunió el coraje y las lágrimas, no podía llorar, necesitaba averiguar que sucedía en el mundo y ayudar en lo posible.  
Un sonido llamo su atención, era como un chapoteo mezclado con un quejido humano. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Su corazón se detuvo y alzo la vista para mirar en medio del lago._ _ _ _ _ _

______En el lugar donde la luna reflejaba en el lago el agua se ondulada de forma hipnótica, la niebla se disipaba y un temblor sacudió la tierra._ _ _ _ _ _

______No sabía que sucedería a continuación, pero sus lágrimas se secaron y su corazón dio un salto. Se repetía que no debía tener esperanza, sin embargo jamás vio algo parecido, por eso se permitió tener esperanza una vez más._ _ _ _ _ _

______Antes de lo esperado una cabeza rubia salió del lago y junto a la cabellera dorada salió a la superficie un par de ojos azules y una mandíbula cuadrada._ _ _ _ _ _

______Es probable que a Merlín pronto se le entraran moscas en la boca sino la cerraba._ _ _ _ _ _

______Los hombros de Arthur ya eran visibles y Merlín sabía que estaba vestido con su armadura y capa._ _ _ _ _ _

______Salió de su estupor cuando el idiota de su amigo agitó sus brazos para nadar, irónicamente parecía un pez fuera del agua. No era culpa de Arthur, nadar con una pesada armadura es bastante difícil._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merlín no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo y alma gemela estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Había esperado este día durante siglos y cuando por fin era la hora se quedó de rodillas y congelado._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cuando Arthur gritó por ayuda algo despertó dentro de Merlín, era un sentimiento cálido y protector. No le importaba que fuera una alucinación o un hermoso sueño, quería ayudar a Arthur y estaba realmente feliz de escuchar su voz.  
Había olvidado su voz._ _ _ _ _ _

______Se levanta del suelo y se dirige corriendo al lago. No sé detiene a pensar en la temperatura del agua o cualquier otra consecuencia, solo quiere salvar a Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cuando logra llegar a su destino, toma a su amigo y nada con el a la orilla. No sabe si Arthur lo reconoce o si se desmayó, solo fija su vista en la orilla._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cuando logran llegar, los hombros del hechicero milenario tiemblan de esfuerzo y de frío, pero todo valió la pena porque su rey estaba a su lado respirando._ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur está confundido, el apareció en medio de un lago, casi se ahoga y aún no sabe dónde está Merlín. Necesita volver a Camelot para desmentir cualquier afirmación de su muerte, no podía imaginar la angustia que estaba sufriendo Ginebra o sus caballeros._ _ _ _ _ _

______Le agradecería al extraño que lo acaba de salvar, pediría un caballo y llegaría a su reino para molestar a Merlín en el desayuno._ _ _ _ _ _

______Con una mano en la cadera donde se encontraba su espada, volteó para encontrarse con el hombre. Este hombre era delgado con músculos en su lugar, estaba bien alimentado y su ropa era de calidad pero extraña, tenía alrededor de treinta años. Cuando miro a los ojos del hombre, lo reconoció al instante._ _ _ _ _ _

______“¿Merlín?” dijo Arthur mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo esperando una confirmación._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Arthur” dijo su sirviente en voz baja “No puedo creerlo, no puedes ser tu” las lágrimas volvieron a el como relámpago, era imposible, era solo un sueño, un sueño muy realista._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Deja de mirarme así Merlín” Puede que el rey estuviera confundido, no obstante no era un cretino desalmado, podía ver las lágrimas de su amigo y oír su voz rota “¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?” el Merlín que conocía era más joven, tal vez estuvo dormido por su herida durante años antes de que Merlín utilizara su magia en el, o eso quería creer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merlín no respondió, siguió mirando a su amigo mientras memorizaba cada rasgo de el. Su cabello, su voz, hombros, mandíbula, su perfil y sus ojos. Jamás logro capturar su mirada en sus dibujos o memorias._ _ _ _ _ _

______Su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente y su magia cosquillaba debajo de su piel, la sensación era abrumadora, pero hermosa en su propio contexto._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ambos conectaron miradas y se quedaron quietos intentando descubrir los secretos del otro. Merlin fue el primero en romper el contacto visual cuando se acercó para abrazar a Arthur, era un abrazo fuerte y resistente como si tratara de saber si es la realidad o solo fantasía._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ninguno rompe el abrazo, no se atreven. Cuando Merlin se convence de que se trata de su Arthur solo puede llorar en su hombro. Arthur no lo aleja, ni lo interrumpe, solo le devuelve el abrazo mientras lo intenta consolar torpemente._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ninguno habla, no se atreven, no lo necesitan, hablar puede esperar._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cuando Merlín se calma ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, tampoco lo quieren saber, no era importante.  
Arthur tenía preguntas y confiaba en su amigo para conseguirlas, por eso cuando se separan y Merlín lo guía silenciosamente por un claro, no cuestiona y solo lo sigue. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tenemos que volver a mi departamento, necesitas una ducha porque apestas a algas" Merlin habla de forma descarada y Arthur está feliz de eso, ese es Merlín que conoce._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tu tampoco hueles a rosas” dice Arthur con fingida molestia “Merlín necesito saber si…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Se que tienes muchas preguntas y prometo responderlas a todas, pero antes necesitamos llegar a mi casa" Merlín hablo con calma y serenidad en un intento (acertado) de calmar al único y futuro rey “¿Confías en mí Arthur?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Con mi vida" respondió el rey sin dudarlo._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bien, se que aun no debes confiar en la magia, pero es la única forma de llegar a mi departamento” decía Merlín mientras sonreía con la respuesta de Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur por su parte confiaba plenamente en su amigo, la magia lo ponía nervioso y a la defensiva, sin embargo la magia de Merlín no puede ser mala, el lo salvo y es su amigo. Por eso cuando el ya no tan joven hechicero le tendió la mano, el con dudas, pero con valor la tomo._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mientras se transportaban el brujo no podía evitar pensar en cuál era el gran peligro de Albión, habían sucedido demasiadas catástrofes en la historia mundial._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"entonces ¿Por qué ahora?" ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Su respuesta sería respondida cuando su entrega matutina por lechuza del diario Profeta llegará con un nuevo titular en la portada “¿Resucitó El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Estudiante muere en el Torneo de los tres magos”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Todos merecemos tener respuestas a nuestras preguntas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Tostadoras

### Capítulo 2

Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos deseaba encontrarse en su propia cama, pero no fue así. Hace una semana que luchaba con el pensamiento de que todos sus conocidos, amigos y esposa estaban muertos, la única razón por la que mantenía su cordura era Merlín.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina donde su amigo preparaba el desayuno mientras bailaba de una manera extraña. _Parece una gallina sin huesos ni cabeza_. Desde que volvió del mundo de los vivos Merlin había evitado hablar sobre su propia vida o preocupaciones, cada vez que Arthur abordaba el tema, Merlin le mostraba el funcionamiento de otro aparato del futuro (presente).

La tecnología fue algo difícil de entender, pero en esta semana de convivencia era capaz de usar el microondas, Arthur pensaba que era un gran avance para un hombre que fue criado en la Edad Media. Aún así, el microondas no era lo más interesante del futuro. Internet es perfecto para una persona del pasado, tenía respuestas para cada pregunta, con imágenes y vídeos para acompañar. El inmortal de su amigo era una gran fuente de conocimiento, pero no lo sabía todo. _Prefiero buscar por mi cuenta_. Solo tenía que tener cuidado de no entrar en esas páginas extrañas.

Por su lado Merlín sabía que Arthur lo estaba mirando fijamente para presionarlo y hablar de su vida privada en el último milenio, eso no funcionaría, hoy le presentaría la tostadora y lo alentaría a investigar en internet sobre el descubrimiento de América. 

Cada vez que Arthur terminaba de navegar en internet volvía con muchas preguntas, el estaba feliz de responder porque un tema llevaba a otro y las horas pasaban entre sonrisas. 

Los últimos días fueron entretenidos y felices. A pesar de los años su dinámica no cambió, en todo caso su relación se fortaleció y encontraban consuelo en la compañía del otro, a veces charlando hasta tarde sobre como extrañaban su hogar o recordando los momentos más divertidos con los caballeros, otras veces sentándose uno al lado del otro en completo silencio mientras observan Londres.

Parte de este acercamiento fue la gran conversación ese primer día luego del lago, no solo hablaron de Camelot, el futuro y la profecía del regreso de Arthur. Merlín fue totalmente honesto sobre su magia y la otra cara de las aventuras de esos diez años, Arthur mostró mucho interés en la historia de su padre y discutieron cuando mencionó que el libero al dragón, todo quedó en silencio cuando llegó la hora de hablar sobre Morgana. 

Se imagino muchos escenarios, pero nada superaba a la realidad. 

“Necesitamos hablar." dijo Arthur después de tomar una manzana del frutero. 

“Buen día para ti también.” respondió Merlin con sarcasmo. “Eres demasiado grosero para ser un rey." 

“Merlin…”

“Hoy estaba pensando en enseñarte a usar el tostador."

“Merlín…” 

“No estaré siempre para prepararte tu desayuno.” 

“¡MERLÍN!” Arthur perdió la paciencia. Era consciente de los intentos de su amigo para desviar su atención. No hoy, no quería más secretos. “Merlín se que no te sientes cómodo sobre hablar de tu pasado, pero prometiste no volver a guardarme secretos o mentirme.” 

“Arthur, yo…” Merlín quería hablar, pero las palabra no salían.

“Se que tienes miedo, aún no se de que, per quiero que me digas lo que ocurrió, no porque desconfío de ti o porque disfruto verte sufrir, necesito que lo digas porque quiero entenderte y quiero que confíes en mi.” en su mente Arthur no dejaba de rogar. El quería que Merlín confiara en el. 

“Yo confío plenamente en ti” dijo Merlín sin dudas.

“Lo se…” comenzó Arthur. Ahora era el rey quien no podía encontrar las palabras. Arthur entendía vagamente porque Merlín ocultó su magia, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera, su mejor amigo escondió una parte importante de si mismo durante diez años y no fue hasta su lecho de muerte que se ánimo a confesarlo. _Yo estaba demasiado débil para discutir_. En el fondo no quería pensar que su amigo tuviera miedo de él.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos.

“No tengo miedo de ti” Merlin decidió romper el silencio. “Puede que al principio tuviera miedo que me descubrieras y me ejecutaras” el corazón de Merlín latía con fuerza, tomo una larga respiración y continuó. “Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, eres un gran hombre, sabía que no moriría por tu mano. Me convencí de que no debía decírtelo por tu bien, no quería que eligieras entre tú deber y tu corazón. Te convertiste en rey y me volví a convencer que aún no era el tiempo, pero lo cierto es que solo eran excusas.

Tenia miedo, y siendo honesto aún tengo miedo, pero no tengo miedo de ti. Tengo el temor de despertar un día para saber que me odias y temes a mi, miedo de que todo cambie, yo siento miedo de no ser suficiente y perderte otra vez.”

Cuando Merlin terminó de hablar se podía ver lagrimas colgando de las esquinas de sus ojos. Arthur era un soldado, pero la imagen y las palabras del brujo tocaron la fibra sensible de su corazón.

El inmortal levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de su rey, esperaba un reproche, en cambio encontró la mirada suave de Arthur, solo contempló esa mirada durante unos segundos antes de que su amigo lo abrazara. Merlín esperaba ese abrazo hace siglos.

Fue un alivio para ambos. Merlín necesitaba hablar sobre sus emociones, podía sentir como una de sus heridas se cerraba, aún quedaban muchas heridas pero cada vez estaba más cerca de sanar por completo. Arthur también necesitaba ese abrazo, toda la semana se sintió confundido y fuera de lugar, necesitaba abrazar a la única persona que aún estaba con el. El rey podía morir (otra vez) en paz sabiendo que su amigo estaba mejor y no le temía. Arthur sonrió levemente ante el pensamiento. 

Ese momento estuvo lleno de paz. Ambos sentían felicidad y una calidez que se extendía por todo su pecho, sus corazones también se llenaron de un sentimiento que no reconocieron, sin embargo no les importó. Lo único que importaba en ese instante era la otra persona en sus brazos. 

El abrazo no duró minutos o horas, solo duró unos segundos, no obstante para ambos hombres del pasado ese abrazo duro siglos o más bien sano heridas de siglos de antigüedad.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente cuando se separaron, se creo un acuerdo tácito de no mencionarlo. 

Merlin volvió a prestar atención al desayuno mientras Arthur volvió a su manzana. El rey estaba más que satisfecho con la respuesta de Merlin, puede que aún no sepa todo, pero el propio Merlin se lo dirá con el tiempo. 

El brujo tenía que pensar un plan sobre Harry Potter, pero acordó en su mente pasarlo para más tarde, aún necesitaba enseñarle a un caballero medieval sobre las tostadoras. 

_Esta clase de oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida._

Hoy tostadoras, mañana planes para proteger al elegido. Era una semana cualquiera en la vida de Merlin.


	3. Nuevos Pasatiempos

### Capítulo 3

Cuando Merlin mencionó tener una misión especial para el, jamás imaginó algo como esto. Perseguir a un hechicero vagabundo, reunir información sobre la guerra y vigilar un niño mago, y todo mientras pasaban un maratón de su serie favorita.  


Como deseaba estar acurrucado en el sofá con Merlín disfrutando pacíficamente del maratón. 

Arthur, en un descuido, pisó una pequeña rama que crujió suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de Mundungus Fletcher, quien volteó su cabeza rápidamente, pero aunque el mago poseía buena velocidad adquirida en su “profesión”, Arthur tenía reflejos naturales que usó para esconderse detrás de un auto. 

Mundungus escanea la calle con un ligero temblor en sus piernas, al no encontrar nada decide seguir con su patrulla con renovado miedo. Arthur suspira lentamente antes de volver a seguir al hombre. 

Estuvo cerca de ser descubierto.

Las misiones de sigilo no eran su punto fuerte. El prefería la acción de la batalla e incluso las misiones de rescates antes que las de sigilo. Como si fuera poco, el terreno era desconocido para el, no había árboles o arbustos frondosos para esconderse. Merlin le advirtió que los hechiceros eran distintos a todos los que había conocido en Camelot. 

_“Al menos puedo usar mi espada"_ pensó con satisfacción _“Si esta noche resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo, Merlin me las pagará”_

La idea de estar involucrado en una guerra civil mágica le pone los pelos de punta, al mismo tiempo que siete una mezcla de emociones. Había regresado hace poco tiempo de la muerte y aún estaba frustrado, enojado, triste y confundido, estaba tan confundido, se perdió en varios momentos durante las explicaciones de su antiguo sirviente.

No importa en qué periodo de tiempo se encuentre siempre estaba presente la amenaza de un hechicero malvado con planes de apoderarse del mundo.

Antes era Morgana ahora un tal Lord Voldemort. Parece que cualquiera puede conseguir un título noble en estos días.

Mientras regresa a casa unas horas más tarde, se asegura de mapear mentalmente el camino. Resulta difícil navegar en un lugar donde todas las casas eran exactamente iguales. 

Tampoco quería preguntarle a los vecinos por instrucciones porque solo sería blanco de miradas extrañas.

Maldito Merlin y su idea.

Al final la misión resultó ser un éxito parcial lo suficientemente bueno como para callar las quejas de Arthur, pero la paciencia de este se esfumó cuando Merlin mencionó la idea de tomar turnos de vigilancia.

Perseguir hechiceros sería su nuevo pasatiempo.

Harry odia, a la vez que siente empatía por los nuevos vecinos.  


Cuando pensó que este verano era definitivamente malo todo empeoró con la llegada de los nuevos vecinos. No sólo tenía que soportar a los Dursley, las pesadillas y sus amigos ignorándolo apropósito, sino que también el cotilleo de todo el vecindario y las fiestas de te de su tía, las cuales son básicamente, una reunión de viejas chismosas.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba curioso, pero tenia mejores cosas en que pensar, además desde sus once años aprendió por las malas que ser el centro de atención no era una experiencia de lo más agradable. Le incomodaba que lo señalaran como si fuera un animal de zoológico, por eso simpatizaba con ellos.

Por lo que había escuchado Harry a escondidas, los nuevos vecinos se llamaban Marvin y Arthur. Eran dos hombres jóvenes de unos veintitantos años. No sé tenía más información y esa era una de las razones sobre el interés del vecindario en ellos. 

La otra razón era obvia. Se especula que ambos hombres eran pareja, el vecindario de Surrey no era muy creativo. El mago podía pensar en muchas otras explicaciones, pero como siempre, nadie le preguntaba. 

La llegada de los vecinos causó muchos rumores y reacciones. El tío Vernon se la pasaba hablando sobre la moral y lo escasa que era la normalidad en “estos días”, tía Petunia asomaba la cabeza por la ventana al menos tres veces al día, la señora Figg se mostraba cautelosa y Dudley seguía golpeando sacos de boxeo (un comportamiento normal en el).

Mientras Harry escribía una nueva carta a sus amigos decidió que no le importaba si sus nuevos vecinos eran pareja, en cambio, estaba más preocupado por la poca información de ellos y su comportamiento esquivo. 

Dudaba que fueran mortífagos, pero era extraño que dos muggles jóvenes se mudaran a una calle tan monótona como era Privet Drive. 

El mago solo había visto a un hombre rubio salir de aquella casa. No parecía alguien malvado o un ex prisionero de Azkaban, por otro lado lo mismo había pensado del falso Moody.

Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico.

Harry tomó la carta recién escrita para entregársela a Hedwig, se despide de ella con una caricia antes de abrir su ventana y dejarla partir. Cuando el elegido asomó su cabeza fuera de la ventana para observar a su lechuza, vio un destello plateado brillar en la casa que se encontraba otro lado de la calle. El destello se fue tan pronto con lo vio y, por un momento, el adolescente pensó que era su imaginación. 

Los nuevos vecino eran misteriosos, eso es lo único de lo que Harry está seguro.

Harry Potter se equivocó en muchas cosas antes, pero esta no era una de ellas.

Mientras tanto en la casa 6 de Privet Drive.

Merlin estaba reclinado en el sofá de su habitación observando como se alejaba volando la lechuza de Harry Potter. Su mente y cuerpo estaban en relativa paz hasta el grito de un idiota rompió el silencio y su paciencia.

“¡Merlin!” 

“¡¿Qué sucede?!”

“¡La televisión se descompuso!” gritó Arthur desde el piso inferior.

Merlin salió de su habitación con sus pensamientos revueltos. Necesitaba formular un plan, pero las posibilidades eran infinitas con sus complicaciones.

Pensó en la posibilidad de enseñar en Hogwarts como profesor, sin embargo no había enseñado en décadas, siempre podría falsificar los papeles y ponerse al día con los eventos que se perdió, pero el trabajo de profesor consumiría tiempo que podía ser usado para investigar. Aún así el puesto en Hogwarts tenía beneficios como acceder a la biblioteca de la escuela, vigilar al personal, estudiantes y los terrenos. 

Podía rejuvenecer su apariencia y la de Arthur para que ambos parezcan adolecentes, si bien había puntos a favor de esta idea, la descarto luego de pensarlo bien. Arthur no podía hacer magia, ambos carecían de los registros necesarios para ir a Hogwarts y no tenían garantía de quedar en el mismo curso o casa que Potter.

Se le ocurrieron varias ideas más, aunque aún tenía que discutirlas con Arthur.

Para cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con el panorama de Arthur golpeando la televisión mientras el aparato expulsaba humo, eso no era bueno.

“Arthur, deja de golpear ese aparato.” Merlin intento detener a su amigo con calma “Si sigues así solo lo vas a empeorar”

Arthur se alejó lentamente del televisor con furia apenas contenida. Merlin solo quiere golpear a su mejor amigo por casi arruinar la televisión y cordura.

“No puedes golpear las cosas y esperar que por un milagro se reparen” el brujo giro su cuerpo para buscar algún daño grave en SU televisión “Si necesitas descargar energía entonces deberías golpear la pared, no te desquites con mis cosas.” 

“Estoy bien, fue un accidente.” respondió el rubio casi rechinando los dientes.

Merlin sabía que Arthur estaba enojado, o al menos frustrado, desde la mañana. En Camelot cada vez que Arthur se encontraba enojado o estresado, este entrenaba con sus caballeros y usaba como saco de boxeo al primer hombre que se ofrecía a entrenar con el. Ahora no había ningún caballero para entrenar.

Desde el día de la “Resurrección” de Arthur, el y Merlin no se habían separado por demasiado tiempo. Merlin renunció a su empleo para poner al tanto a su amigo proveniente de la Edad Media, a la vez que Arthur se acostumbraba a la idea de estar más de mil años en el futuro. Puede que Arthur saliera hacer sus patrullas e hiciera algunos viajes para conocer el mundo, pero ambos se mantenían juntos. Eran la única persona que conocía completamente al otro.

El anciano se sintió un poco culpable por no darse cuenta de esto antes. Se acercó a su rey y, con cuidado, colocó una mano en su hombro. El gesto pareció calmar visiblemente a Arthur.

“No necesitas quedarte en casa todo el tiempo” comenzó hablar con serenidad en su voz “Cuando te sientas agobiado puedes salir a correr o puedo inscribirte en un gimnasio y-" 

“Gracias Merlin" Arthur interrumpió a su mágico amigo para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle con sinceridad.

Merlin le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Será mejor que comiences pronto o tendré que agregar nuevos agujeros a tu cinturón” ahora la sonrisa del brujo era burlona.  


La cara del gran gobernante de Camelot se tiñó de rojo. Si era por furia o por vergüenza a Merlin no le importo. 

“No estoy gordo, Merlin” comenzó a defenderse Arthur “Solo tengo músculo, algo que tu no ganaste en más de mil años." 

El brujo alzó los brazos en señal de paz con una mirada ofendida. El estaba orgulloso de decir que gano masa muscular en los últimos años.

“Solo decía que podrías perder algunos kilos de sobra” Merlin se dio vuelta “los cinturones modernos ya no son los mismos que fabricaban en Camelot, los actuales podrían no soportar tu peso." 

Fue entonces que el brujo se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su (para nada gordo) rey.

Como extrañaba bromear con Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo derecho ni soy escritora o creadora de la Saga de Harry Potter o Merlin.
> 
> Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfiction y se que este capitulo debe tener bastantes errores, pero no hice esto para complacer a nadie más que a mi misma.  
> Se que esto no es perfecto y estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha, espero mejorar.
> 
> Si alguien tiene una sugerencia o una opinión solo deben escribirlo en los comentarios.
> 
> Todo lo que pasó en la vida de Merlín será respondido en capítulos posteriores.


End file.
